The Little Things
by DarkHeart89
Summary: It was the little things Tori Vega noticed about Jade after the break-up. The way her demeanor changed, her clothes changed, even her sarcastic attitude seemed a bit altered. This was how Jade changed. Rated T, Angsty Bade. Seven chapters. Reviews keep me updating


The Little Things

Summary: It was the little things Tori Vega noticed about Jade after the break-up. The way her demeanor changed, her clothes changed, even her sarcastic attitude seemed a bit altered. This was how Jade changed

Rating: T

Pairing: Bade

~Nat: These are just going to be short little one-shots based on the changes that were happening to Jade after the break-up, that Tori just happened to notice. They might be on the long side or they might be really short. Depends. So far it will be seven days so seven chapters. Might make it more, might make it less.

[Prologue]

It was the little things that Tori Vega noticed about Jade after the break-up. The way her demeanor changed, her clothes changed, even her sarcastic attitude seemed a bit altered. It may not of been obvious to everyone, but to Tori, yeah, she knew.

Why? Well, maybe because Jade was in a relationship with the guy for over three years, which wasn't easily forgettable at all! Not like you can just randomly snatch em' back and do a complete rewind.

Which would be convenient, but not doable reality wise.

Three years with Beck was three years of Jade's life, whether she very well accepted it or not. He was apart of her, a piece of her ever-growing story. A piece that tore her apart every time she thought back to the glorious moments of when she was in his arms. Having him hold her and whisper sweet nothings, and all of that sentimental bullshit that made those fan girls swoon.

Worst part was, Jade wanted those three years back. Those three years of happiness, adoration, the love, the lust, the partnership. She wanted it all back god dammit.

But, it seemed to be a lost cause. Beck and Jade were no more. He was handsome, friendly Beck and then there was loner Jade; bitchy, ballistic, and not everyone's cup of tea.

This was how she changed.

[Day 1]

The day after the break-up had to be dealt with very carefully, so not to trigger a full on fury of rage and violence from Jade. No one needed more violence from her [insert shudder here].

Jade's whole group of friends [minus Beck, because hell, what did he really count for anymore] were extremely nervous, this situation was difficult. Jade was probably presently in an emotional state right now and could be set off really, over anything.

Break-ups were no fun; everyone had gone through it enough to know that.

"No mentioning Beck's name," Tori stated firmly. "Not under any circumstances do you bring up **anything** relatively in relation to Beck. No Canada, no-"

"-What about Canadian bacon? Everyone likes Canadian bac-"

"No!" Tori's eyebrows furrowed, agitated by the redhead's lack of common sense and her will to live.

The redhead sulked, "Phooey." Robbie patted her shoulder gently, comfortingly.

"What about when Beck **actually** shows up? They can't just avoid each other all day, they're like magnets," Andre' chuckled. "They attract." Andre' added quickly. The group gave him a look. "No pun intended?" Not his fault he had a failed attempt at trying to lighten the mood.

This was like mission impossible, impossible being the operative word.

Tori rolled her eyes, but shook it off. "Look, we can't avoid the inevitable, Beck and Jade have Sikowitz together and they're going to **eventually** see each other it's impossible that they won't." There were a series of sighs. "We aren't that lucky."

"You're right," Robbie frowned. "And at lunch too."

"Not helping!"

"Look, I got a solution." Rex broke in, and if it would be possible for a puppet to smirk, that would be happening. "Just leave ole' Jade to me, I can distract her real good."

"Rex! Ew!" Tori groaned. "She'd rather cut off her own foot then do anything close to what you're hinting at."

"Say all you want, I know you ladies want me." He said cockily, with his bobbing wooden jaw. Robbie stared at him incredulously before Andre' butted in, hearing the familiar pad of combat boots.

"Here she comes!" He hissed in warning, putting on a smile and trying hard to conceal his worry. They all settled into a faked expression of contentness as the brunette approached.

"Hi Jade!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey there."

"Hey…Jade." Jade hardly regarded any of them.

"Hi." She said in a dry, unfriendly tone, emotion absent, her gray pools showing no urge to reveal anything. She really did have a solid poker face.

"How are you?" Tori asked cautiously, worry showing in her eyes. Jade's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to retort with something seething and unsettling, when the doors suddenly burst open, revealing Beck and a female friend.

Jade's eyes widened considerably and her breathing grew ragged.

Alyssa Vaughn.

Tori and the others gaped wordlessly as the pair walking in, chatting idly as Alyssa tossed her blond hair back over her shoulder, giggling as Beck smiled his trademark smile, thought it seemed a bit forced today.

Whatever he was trying to prove to Jade, it was working.

Tori swung around to say something to Jade, but she was gone, having evaded quickly to spare at least a minimal amount of the dignity she had left.

They exchanged looks of confusion, before Tori ordered,

"Look for her, she can't be far, we don't know what she's capable of." Especially when she was stocked with scissors. Worry crept into her tone and they all split up urgently, filing in separate directions to try and tag the upset burnette. Tori jogged through the halls, looking for the familiar raven-haired girl.

Soon, she was going to give up, when she eyed the Janitor's closet quizzically, yet cautiously, stepping over and jiggling the handle, which appeared to be locked, which didn't seem at all like a simple coincidence.

Frowning, she hesitated, before pressing her ear lightly to the door, listening carefully and doing her best to drown out the sounds of her peers talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves, while she tried finding a girl that quite frankly, hated her guts with a burning passion.

And that's when she understood.

A muffled sob was heard and Tori's heart tightened with pity.

That was the day Tori realized Jade wasn't as tough as she seemed. She was broken.

[OoOoOoO]

At lunch, when everyone had filed in at the usual table, Tori glanced over at Jade [Sitting at her own vacant table]; who was picking absently at her burrito, stealing glances at Beck, who was yet again chatting it up with Alyssa.

Tori gently stood up, picking up her tray and padding over gently and sitting next to Jade with a great deal of wariness.

Yep, she was currently wanting to die.

The brunette glanced over, meeting the Latina's eyes. A small smile grazed Tori's features, gently. Jade turned her head away, muttering something along the lines of, "thanks"

Tori nodded briefly, taking a bite of her pizza and noticing that Jade was gripping something tightly in her palm, a necklace of some sort that was hanging diligently from around her neck, the grip vice tight, her hand shifting a lighter white color and Tori worried for the lack of circulation.

Tori's eyes widened and quickly comprehended that it was Beck and Jade's matching necklaces, the necklaces that they had given each other on their two-year anniversary, supposedly, according to Robbie and Cat.

Waves of sympathy overtook Tori and she feigned a little gasp. She was still wearing it? Jade shifted under the heavy gaze and she caught up, quickly scampering away like someone lit a fire under her ass.

"No, Jade, wait!" Tori called desperately out at her and later sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Why couldn't they just make up already? It was killing her to see Jade like this, such an emotional mess. She didn't even regard her as 'Vega' today; she hardly even regarded anyone at all today.

This was terrible, very very terrible.

[OoOoOoO]

It was nearing the end of the day and Tori was heading to her last class of the day, her Choir class, when she saw the door to the Janitor's closet slowly edge itself open and Jade emerged, reminisce of dried mascara staining the apples of her cheeks, having dried in thick streams down her face.

When Jade looked her way, and Tori and Jade clashed gazes, Tori knew, felt the hurt just from that one heated gaze.

"What do you want from me Vega?" Her voice lacked the spunk that it usually held, the malice; all that was left was the pain.

Tori watched her pad away afterwards and stood there, gripping the strap of her bag loosely as a frown creased her face.

Jade was broken. And she never did show up in Sikowitz class, turns out, they were that lucky. But Jade sure as hell wasn't.

[OoOoOoO]

TBC…

Until we meet again :) ~Nat. Leave a review wouldya? I enjoy the feedback on whether to continue this or not. Day 2 will be arriving soon.


End file.
